Gaming devices in general are designed to attract a player to the device to offer a gaming experience, preferably over an extended period of time. Gaming devices generally attract players through the use of lights, colors, sounds, themes, awards, differing games and bonus games. Gaming devices also use video screens to increase a player's attraction to a game by offering more winning combinations. However, when a player plays such gaming devices, the gaming devices offer a repetitive gaming experience to the player (i.e., the game repeats the same individual or set of sounds, lights and other stimuli presented to the player.) This repetitive gaming experience is multiplied when a player repeatedly makes the same wager (as many players do) which consists of the same paylines or bet using a “repeat bet” button or a “max bet” button.
The player thereby constantly experiences the same audio, visual, audio-visual, or length of time stimuli of the gaming device. Known gaming devices which continually offer the same gaming experience in a repetitive fashion to the player causing the player to become lulled or bored while operating the gaming device. This in turn causes the player to lose interest in the gaming device.
Therefore, there is a need for a gaming device which enhances a player's interest, excitement, length of play and enjoyment of the gaming experience while repetitively playing a gaming device or repeatedly making the same wager or bet.